


To the Best Father

by Incedio7



Category: South Park
Genre: Cause of what just happened, Gen, I probably failed at this, Satan is the best dad, don't be mad at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incedio7/pseuds/Incedio7
Summary: Damien Thorn is allowed another visit with his father the only problem is his father is not around anymore.





	To the Best Father

**Author's Note:**

> I Know that i probably not the best person to write something like this but I hope you like it.

“Now Damien, I know your excited and all to go see your father but remember he is a very busy man,” Miss Thorn told her son as he packs up his bag to go see his father. She sees that like every time her son father promise to spend some time with him he gets excited and full of energy again. It brings pain to her face knowing that she probably will never get the same kind of reaction out of her son.

“ I know mother, but father always takes me to whatever he is doing at work and I just enjoy being in his presence” Damien backpack was full of homework and snacks he plans to bring to his friends. He smiles as he thinks what he and his dad could be doing today and over the weekend. Nothing in the world could ruin this for him nothing.  “ So how much longer until Father gets here.” He asked heading out of his room and into the kitchen to pack up more snacks as his best friend enjoy the food. His mother checks the clock “ about 5 minutes or so until he supposed to pick you up” the door ring at this moment and Damien rush to the door to open it a smile on his face that disappears when he sees that it his father worker instead of his actual dad.

“Hello, Damien how you been,” he asked his wings folded onto his back “ Umm is your mother around I need to talk to her about something,” he asked looking up to see the mother in question. “Listen Kiddo how about you go into the car and wait your dad got you one of those switch things go play with that for a bit while I talk to your mom.” the face of this demon was full of worry and fear as Damien face lit up a bit as he rushes in to grab his bag and into the awaiting car to play with his new toy. Time pass and the driver side door open up and the car turns on Damien was so focused on his game the new Mario party that he did not see his mother in the doorway weeping her eyes out for she knows what will be happening soon and she prays that her son could handle it.  

The ride to the underworld was super short and Damien only noticed it when they parked as his game system battery died. “ the charge for it is in your room, go wait there as I get something ready for you ok, your friend waiting for you there” the Demon stated as Damien begins to walk to his room. Inside Pip was walking back and forth not really knowing what he should say or not say. The opening of the door caused him to jump.

“ Oh cheero  Damien how have you been”  he nervously asked looking down at his feet instead of his friend who shoves the backpack into him.  
“I have brought you some snack from my mother and I have been fine Pip” Damien face seems to relax now that he is in his own room again ‘ tell me how has my father been,” he asked. Pip looks right and Damien and was about to tell him everything when the door open once more to his room and **Beelzaboot** walks in.  
“ hello there buddy, how you been,” he asked Damien who is annoyed by his sudden appearance. “ Now buddy listens I only come to give my condolence for what happen to your father.” the Devil of Canda look sad at this point “I know it must be hard for you to take everything in, your father was a great… now, why are you acting like that friend” Pip was at this point doing a motion that would normally signify stopping. Damien stares at Pip and the Devil?  
“ what happens to my father, Pip what happen to my father” the British boy looks down once more at his feet.  
“ well you see your father was summoned up to the mortal world again and for some reason decide to fight the demon ManBearPig, who in a short but brutal fight killed your father” Pip Explained.   
“ Ok, and why is that a bad thing he would have just been sent back to here,” Damien asked. It was the devil this time that explain the next part.  
“ Well buddy you see as your father did a selfless act of the highest order, your father was reallowed back into heaven” the room was then covered in brimstone. And all throughout hell, a young child crying could be heard. Many hours later and half a castle destroyed Damien was in the throne room of hell upon the very throne that used to be his father but that was now his. ‘ all hail the new ruler of the underworld Damien” Beelzaboot cried to all the gathered demons who begin to chant his name while the young boy still cries his eyes out, after his coronation, he locks himself in his own room once more only stopping when Pip knocks on his door.

“ Damien, Um Damien now I know that you probably broke and crying until the end of the world but is that really what your father would of want.” the blond boy asked through the door that flung open and a fireball went straight to his face.   
“I don't care what my father would of want I want my father back” he screamed as Pip pick himself up.

“ Well, then how about you umm write to him or something. I sure there a way to contact him and for him to contact you back “

“ actual that a good idea I will write him a letter and see what he can tell me about bring him back to hell” Damien heads over to his desk and begins to write.

Dear Father

It is me your one and only son, this is my attempt to contact you. Now I am still learning from other what had happened to you all I know is that you are now in Heaven instead of your righteous place in hell. Tell me father is there anything I can do to bring you back to hell. I just want to hang out with you again is that too hard to ask for. If for some reason you can not write back to me know this. I love you, i know that in the prophecy of the world we are supposed to be defeated by good but know that I do not hate you for such thing, in fact, it is cause of your action that not only did I make my friend that I have now but also the friendship of an entire town of people. You gave me the tool to rule over the lands you once ruled and I will do it to the best of my ability. Thank you for all the time you spend with me, I will never forget the time we played ball using y friend pip as the actual ball or the time we raced nightmare across the plain of torment. Please, father, come back to me I am so young and I want to be with you. To the Best Father, your son Damien Thorn

Dear Father

I have finally done it. I have gathered all the force of the nine hell together and defeated the Jesus in one on one combat. I will now free you from heaven. THose angels that guard the gate will be no match for my forces. Soon you and my will be able to play again and race nightmare. I know it been a few years since we last spoke but it has taken all my effort to reach this point and I would have been driven mad had it not been for my advisors in the form of Pip and the human know as Eric Cartman. Those two are the true driving force behind this attack. Father, I am hopeful you are proud of me and what I am doing for you. By the night of tomorrow, you will be free from those foolish Angel and be back with me. To the Best Father Damien Thorn


End file.
